Being Forced to Love
by LoveAndLifeNeverEnding
Summary: Ron's been caught by snatchers and is currently a prisoner at the Malfoy's. If that isn't bad enough he gets cursed by Draco.


Title: Being Forced to Love

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: R

Warning: non-con, torture, swearing, m/m sex

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Ron / Draco  
>Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this story.<br>Summary: Ron's been caught by snatchers and is currently a prisoner at the Malfoy's. If that isn't bad enough he gets cursed by Draco.

"You love her? You love her! How can you love a filthy little mudblood?" Bellatrix shouted at the tied up ginger boy.

"Don't call her that you crazy bitch" The redhead spat in retaliation while trying to break free from the rope tied round him keeping him free being able to move

"Now now deary. You're in no place to be calling the shots. Now, are you going to tell us where Harry potter is? Or are we going to have to add a few more cuts to that pretty little face of yours?" She waved her dagger in front of Ron's face. He didn't show the terror he was feeling inside, he had to be strong for both Harry and Hermione. It was down too those two to destroy the Horcruxes.

Ron hadn't been a prisoner at the Malfoy Manor for too long, only two weeks but it was two weeks of hell. Easily the worse two weeks of his life but that was the sacrifice he had to make to keep Hermione safe. If he hadn't of stayed behind to delay the snatchers then Harry and Hermione wouldn't have had time to get to safety and all three of them may have ended up here. The snatchers that had caught Ron decided to bring him to Malfoy Manor because he could be great use to Voldemort and his Death Eaters in finding out the where abouts of Harry Potter. However in truth he wasn't sure where he was, the last time he saw them was as they apperated away to safety which could be anywhere. Even under veritaserum Voldemort didn't believe him, he thought somehow Ron was fooling him which in return resulted in Bellatrix's punishments and interrogations.

"I've told you before; I don't know where he is."

"Liar!" Bellatrix shouted, her voice echoing through the room. She started twiddling her wand through her hair as she paced back and forth. "Now, I'm going to give you one more chance otherwise..." Bellatrix walked over to Ron and bent down so they were face to face and gave him a wicked smile. "...I'm going to have to use any means... necessary." She gave a wicked laugh as she stood upright. "So, are you going to tell me anything about the where abouts of Harry Potter?" Ron could see it in Bellatrix's eyes that she wanted to torture him, make him bleed, make him feel pain, make him suffer.

"I. Don't. Know. Any. Thing." Ron said making sure to pronounce each syllable. Bellatrix frowned at the lack of information that she had received from Ron but then smirked about what was in store for him. Bellatrix turned her head towards Draco who was seated staring out the window looking pale and emotionless – it was like he was dead inside.

"Draco." Bellatrix hissed at him. His head turned quickly towards her but not making eye contact. "Be a good boy and hold out his arm, I'm going to write a little message. Something he should never forget."

Draco shuffled across the large room, took his arm as the rope was loosened with a wave of Bellatrix's wand and stretched out his arm taking his wrist with both hands in a firm grasp. Ron turned to face Draco and looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this Draco."

"You're wrong Weasley, I do." Draco turned away and looked at the floor as Bellatrix came towards Ron, dagger in hand.

Bellatrix walked away from Ron as he collapsed to the floor screaming in agony. He managed to turn his head and look at his arm. Although mostly covered in blood he managed to read what Bellatrix had cut into him, "Traitor to his own kind." Although the cuts weren't too deep they were still deep enough to draw a lot of blood. His arm was covered in a thin layer of blood as it ran down his arm and a small puddle had formed as it started to form a small puddle on the floor.

"Wormtail!" Bellatrix called, her voice sounding amplified. Wormtail quickly appeared scurrying into the room. "Take the prisoner to the dungeon and stop the bleeding; I don't want him to die... just yet. Then clear up this blood on the floor, the Dark Lord will be here soon." Wormtail had out stretched his wand and pointed it to Ron. Ron felt heat and strong pressure round his neck as he was dragged along the floor to the stair case.

"You idiot! Look at my floor, it's covered in blood." An angered Narcissa yelled at Wormtail who had quietly stood by the fire place until now. "Let me stop the bleeding before you ruin anymore of my floor." Narcissa drew her wand from her dress pointed it at Ron's bloody cut.

"Come on Cissy, let the boy suffer a bit more." Bellatrix pleaded with her sister but was ignored. Narcissa knelt beside Ron and muttered a selection of spells. Ron's eyes shifted to look at his wound, the blood seem to run back up his arm and back into the cut. The bleeding may have stopped but he still felt the pain. Wormtail was ordered by Naricissa to clean up the blood on the floor and she would take Ron to the dungeon. Ron felt his whole body rise into mid air as he was carried down three flights of stairs into a dark, dreary, damp and depressing room. He was dropped on the wet ground as he heard the metal caged door shut and magical locked. The roped that bound him released and he sat up groaning in pain and looked at Narcissa who was still standing on the opposite side of the door. She looked deep into Ron's eyes and whispered

"I am sorry for all this, I truly am. But if doing all this means my Draco stays safe then it's what I must do." She turned away and headed back up the stairs. Ron was all alone in the dungeons once again.

Ron had moved to the very back left corner of the dungeon. He was sat on the floor leaned against the wall and had his arm position in the moonlight that was let in through a crack in the wall. Now that the blood was cleared he could clearly see what Bellatrix had carved into his arm. His whole body seemed to feel numb apart from the throbbing pain he could feel in his arm. He knew he didn't have much longer until he would die here, he would never see Hermione again. They wouldn't share the life he hoped they would have or the kids he wanted the both of them to have. Tears started to form in his eyes, he tried to hold them back he didn't want to cry he wanted to be strong but no one is this strong. No one would be strong after what had happened to him earlier.

It was a few hours later and Ron and fallen asleep slumped against the hard cold wall. He was however quickly awoken by the closing of the door and footsteps walking towards him. All he could see at first was a bright light shining at the end of a wand and then the figure quickly became recognizable to Ron. It was Draco.

"Hello Weasley." His voice was cold and quick. The emotion Ron thought he saw earlier when they spoke had vanished as Draco's voice sounded cruel.

"Draco... what are you doing down here?"

"Well now that is the golden question isn't Weasley. I thought we could play a little game; it's real easy, it's called payback. Since you've fucked with me all those years at Hogwarts I thought I'd fuck with you now." Draco paused for a moment and smiled. "Now I know what you thinking Weasley how am I going to do this you wonder well many different ways. We're going to start with you getting me hard then sucking me off." Draco smirked as he undid the zip on his trousers and pulled his cock out. His cock was at least six inches soft and pretty thick that sat above big low hanging balls.

"There is no fucking way Draco and there is no way you can make me do that." Ron spat back scarred of the power Draco currently held.

"I was so hoping you said that Weasley. I'm going to enjoy see you as my own personal slut." Draco out stretched his arm and pointed his wand at Ron. "Imperio!" Draco shouted at Ron. At first it seemed like Draco's curse had fail as Ron's didn't move but after a few seconds his facial expression changed, he eyed Draco up and down and smirked as he got up on his knees and moved towards Draco.

Draco waved his wand and lit where they were. In the mean time Ron had gripped Draco's cock and started to jerk it as he flicked his tongue over the head. Draco quickly became hard; his impressive sized cock had already started leaking a good amount of pre cum.

"Take care of this you little slut!" Draco shouted at Ron. Draco had never had the chance to be so dominant before, it was defiantly something he could get use to. Ron had started running his tongue along the underside of Draco's cock, from base to tip then fit as much of Draco's cock in his mouth as possible and started to bob up and down. Draco moaned in pleasure as he felt Ron's warm mouth and wet tongue concentrate on the head of his cock sending pleasure throughout his body. Draco needed more. Draco took both hands and put them on either side of Rob's head. He started to guide Ron further down on his cock then in one swift motion push Ron all the way down on his cock. Ron immediately started to gag as he felt Draco's cock at the back of his throat but Draco's hold was strong and he couldn't move. Still with his hold on Ron's head Draco pulled out of Ron's mouth giving him a moment to breathe then just as quickly has he pulled out he shoved his cock back in his mouth, balls deep.

Draco continued to face fuck Ron's awaiting mouth, each time Draco's cock hit the back of Ron's throat Ron gagged which turned Draco on even more. After awhile Draco slowed down and let Ron go back to sucking his cock the way he wants it. Ron pulled away from Draco's cock looked at up Draco made eye contact with him and spoke.

"I want it in me Draco, fuck me Draco! Make me scream you name" He pleaded with him. Draco smirked. He loved seeing Ron like this. Seeing him be a total slut for him, eager to please in any way.

"Strip then bend over, hands on the wall." Draco started to jerk himself of with one hand as he watched Ron quickly undress. Draco had never noticed Ron's body before. Although he was slim he had broad shoulders and slight muscle definition on his arms. Apart from the hair on his head, pits and pubes his body was completely hairless. Ron's legs were spread apart which gave a perfect view of Ron's tight virgin arss. Between his legs Draco could see Ron's low hanging balls and hard cock. Ron's cock wasn't as large as Draco's, around seven inches Draco guessed but it was as thick as his, maybe even thicker. Draco just stared at him like he was a piece of meat. Draco drew his wand which was tucked in the back of his trousers and pointed it to Ron's entrance. A small stream of liquid shot from Draco's wand and landed on Ron's hole. He then used the same spell on his cock and rubbed the slippery liquid over his hard cock. Draco didn't bother to prepare Ron, this wasn't about pleasure for him, all of this was for Draco. Draco lined his cock up to Ron's holes and slowly pushed his way in until he was all the way in. There were load hisses and groans of pain from Ron but Draco didn't care, in fact this turned Draco on more and gave him the incentive to fuck Ron faster and harder. Draco held on to Ron's hips as he fucked Ron. Ron's noises of pain quickly became noises of pleasure in between him shouting out to Draco, "Fuck me harder" or shouting Draco's name.

Draco could feel he was getting close. He withdrew his cock and slammed his cock back into Ron's hole; even after the hard fucking Draco was giving it remained as tight as it started. Draco slammed his cock deep into Ron as he felt his cock shoot streams of cum and filled Ron's hole. Draco caught his breath and pulled out of Ron. Ron stood up straight, turned around and watched Draco as he leant against the cold wall.

"The best thing about this Weasley is your going to remember the whole thing, you going to know that you were a cock slut for Draco Malfoy. As soon as I leave the curse will where off and you will be yourself again." He smirked and laughed to himself and he did his zip back up but Ron just stood there with a dazed look on his face, not completely understand what was going on due to the curse.

"Till next time Weasley." He winked at Ron and walked to the Exit of the Dungeon.

The sound of the metal door closing echoed throughout the dungeon and the light that lit the room slowly vanished. He was left alone in the dark once again. Ron slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor, his knees pulled up, his head tuck into his knees. Tears ran down his face but not because he was sad, because he was angry. Ron would have his revenge.


End file.
